


La noche sin sueños

by xJustahumanbeing



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJustahumanbeing/pseuds/xJustahumanbeing
Summary: " Afortunadamente, sólo fue una pesadilla. "Cuando Senku tiene un mal sueño, Gen está ahí para reconfortarlo.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	La noche sin sueños

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/543664) by piamio. 



> Buenas <3\. Es mi primera vez escribiendo en este lugar, aunque lleve ya tiempo por el mundillo. Dr. Stone ha sido una gran inspiración para mí y me ha ayudado a tratar de aventurarme en la escritura. Hace años que no escribo fics, pero traté de dar mi mayor esfuerzo.  
> Este pequeñajo está inspirado en el trabajo de "piamio", echadle un vistazo a su cómic por aquí porque es una maravilla https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/78319739 <3.
> 
> Dicho esto, aunque tampoco es demasiado importante, en unos días subiré la versión inglesa de este fic (aunque a lo mejor se retrasa un poco dado que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir en otro idioma). ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis y gracias por haberos pasado a leer!

Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido.

Senku apretó sus dientes, cabeza agachada mientras pensaba a un ritmo frenético porque _no podía permitirse dejar de pensar_. Sus pasos eran lentos y pesados en la gruesa capa de nieve que cubría el bosque, sus huellas marcaban el camino de una marcha fúnebre. Había sido atrapado en un momento de vulnerabilidad. Estaban esperando una oportunidad como aquella, donde no hubiese tiempo a reacción ninguna, donde pudiese ser amenazado sigilosamente y sin posibilidad a ofrecer resistencia.

Sus muñecas estaban sujetas por la firmeza de una gruesa cuerda vegetal. Y al otro extremo se encontraba la razón principal de que su pulso siguiese acelerado y frío sudor recorriese su anatomía, incluso bajo el clima invernal. Hyoga, varios metros delante, marcaba el rumbo. _Tenía prisa_ , y Senku no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior mientras fruncía el ceño.

Incluso aunque la distancia que los separase fuese relativamente amplia, sabía que sus posibilidades eran muy reducidas ante aquel _**monstruo**_. Y es que las habilidades físicas de aquel sujeto eran inhumanas al diez billones por ciento cuando llevaba su lanza en mano. Sus rubíes se deslizaban a un lado y otro del entorno, memorizando cada paso, cada segundo, cada detalle. A la vez, con toda esa información, trataba de encontrar alguna estrategia que lo librase del aciago destino que poco a poco se avecinaba.

Tanto se había encerrado en su mente al buscar una jugada desesperada que su cuerpo falló al toparse con un bache de nieve. Hyoga se detuvo, dando un breve pero potente tirón a la cuerda mientras malévolo brillo se posaba en su faz. Senku no pudo evitar soltar un tenue quejido, el gélido contacto con la nieve dificultando su tarea de volver a ponerse en pie.

Hyoga esperó, paciente, a que el otro se reincorporase. Su mirada era como la de un depredador que avecinaba el destino de su presa y Senku dudó, durante un momento, si realmente sería Tsukasa el que pondría fin a su vida o no. De nuevo, volvió a caminar, sintiendo sus piernas adoloridas por la caída y comenzando a temblar ligeramente (¿sería de frío o, aunque no lo fuese a reconocer, de mero terror?). El tiempo pasaba, 6192 segundos para ser exactos, y el blanco paisaje cada vez se cerraba más.

En ese punto, el científico había dejado de sentir sus brazos, piel enrojecida y cansancio notándose con mayor fuerza por cada metro que avanzaba. Sus rubíes se entrecerraban poco a poco mientras pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a deslizarse con suavidad alrededor de los dos. Su resistencia era tan mala como de costumbre y se _estaba helando_ , todo comenzaba a desmoronarse y--

“Senku-chan.”

La nieve cesó de golpe, porque conocía esa voz. _Porque era menos de un milímetro posible que ese sujeto se encontrase allí en aquel momento_. Senku giró su cuerpo abruptamente, deteniendo su incesable caminata, reprimiendo el nudo que se formó en su garganta cuando sus rubíes captaron aquella escena. No podía ser posible. Sus orbes acristalados recorrieron cada una de las figuras que delante suya se mostraban. Era lógica y racionalmente imposible. _Al diez billones por ciento._

Pero allí estaban: toda la aldea Ishigami, parados a escasos metros de distancia, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Por alguna razón, era incapaz de ver ojos ajenos, de captar las miradas que los otros le estarían lanzando; era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y nunca se hubiese marchado de la villa. Abrió su boca, la cerró, apretó los dientes. ¿Qué debía decir en un momento así, habiendo abandonado su papel de jefe, _habiéndolos dejado a su suerte_ en caso de una amenaza crucial?

Empero, antes de decir palabra alguna, todo volvió a fluir con aspereza, las imágenes a su alrededor se difuminaban y, con un simple pero brusco tirón a sus muñecas aún apresadas, aquel espacio ideal se deformó. No quería irse, no quería dejarlos. ¡Aún tenía que devolver la civilización y hacer que el reino científico brillase! Mas parecía que palacio sin rey se quedaría pues Senku pensó que volvería a retomar el paso y que Hyoga no volvería a perdonar otro desliz así.

Entonces, ¿por qué sentía que estaba cayendo? ¿Con cuánta fuerza había sido arrojado de vuelta a esa cruda realidad? Sus orbes alzó de nuevo al paisaje, pero lo único que pudo sentir fue puro _terror_. Porque el que se encontraba al otro extremo ya no era Hyoga. Porque estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de Tsukasa, quien le estaba dedicando una mirada de misericordia en la templada y frívola calma que un asesino ofrecería a su víctima antes de dar el golpe final.

 _No, no, no, no_ , aquello no podía estar pasando. Su garganta se encontraba reseca, sentía un nudo en el estómago, el sonido a su alrededor parecía haberse esfumado, sabía que estaba liberando una tremenda cantidad de epinefrina y que su cuerpo estaba preparado para huir. Pero no podía, porque seguía cayendo, porque seguía unido a aquella maldita cuerda y sus posibilidades de salir de allí con vida estaban en números negativos. Su piel empalideció todavía más al ver la daga que el otro, recubierto en sus pieles de leones, sostenía. 

Pensaba acabar con él de un golpe.

En aquella fracción de tiempo, intentó retomar el equilibrio y lanzarse, luchar, correr. Pero sólo pudo terminar fijando sus rubíes desesperados en la mirada tranquila de Tsukasa, que parecía recibirlo como si fuese a terminar con todo su sufrimiento en un instante. Inhaló profundamente, no quería, no podía, la daga estaba a escasos centímetros de él, tenía miedo y tantas cosas que decir aún, esperaba que una punzada mortal explotase en su pecho--

Pero el remate final nunca llegó.

* * *

Senku extendió su mano, levantándose con rápida brusquedad del lecho donde estaba durmiendo. Su respiración era agitada, y se veía incapaz de calmarse.

Todo había sido un dichoso sueño. _Seguía vivo_.

A pesar de ser consciente, lo vivido en su mente aún se sentía demasiado real y un escalofrío recorrió su anatomía. Llevando una mano a su rostro, inspirando y espirando con profundidad, poco a poco comenzó a sentir cierta paz siendo devuelta a él. Tan concentrado estaba en esa tarea que había olvidado un detalle fundamental, y lo recordó cuando cierto bulto de sábanas se movió e incorporó a su lado. Asagiri Gen y él dormían juntos en el observatorio, al carecer el mentalista de un hogar propio.

"¿Senku-chan?"

La voz del ilusionista resonó entre los tablones de madera y Senku no pudo evitar inspirar con profundidad. Él estaba allí, se encontraba bien. El alivio que sintió lo desbordó, cerrando sus párpados por un momento. Gen tenía el pelo alborotado, mechones de distintas longitudes sobresaliendo por toda su cabellera; se le notaba cansado.

"Oye, ¿Senku-ch--?" Intentó de nuevo el mentalista al no haber obtenido respuesta, mas Senku le dio la espalda, tumbándose de nuevo.

"Fue un mal sueño, Gen". 

No entendía por qué se había sincerado así. Esa era la magia de Asagiri Gen, aquel bastardo podía ofrecer el tono más dulce del mundo y hacer que uno olvidase sus preocupaciones en un segundo. Su control sobre la personalidad humana era fascinante y, a pesar de no ofrecer excesivo poder en lo que a mano de obra se tratase, sus ases bajo la manga los habían salvado en más de una ocasión. El científico sabía que Gen aún no se había tumbado (sentiría si hizo algún movimiento) y probablemente lo estaba analizando con la mirada en profundidad bajo el claro de luna. Pero no le importaba, sólo quedaba volver a conciliar el sueño.

Sin embargo, segundos después sintió ser arropado, el espacio entre ambos haciéndose mucho más angosto. ¿Había echado el adverso su manta personal sobre ambos? Senku giró la cabeza, pero sólo se encontró con la espalda del mentalista, que parecía haberse vuelto a dormir. Así que él también cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a olvidar todo lo ocurrido porque no era tan débil como para que una pequeña pesadilla lo descolocara. 

O tal vez sí.

La ciencia no es perfecta, y las leyes se establecen a través de la prueba y el error. Y, al parecer, su conciencia también funcionaba igual porque de nuevo estaba recordando la eterna caminata, la mirada de Tsukasa y aquel cuchillo a punto de clavarse y florecer en su pecho. El temblor que emitió fue instantáneo, apretando sus dientes y girándose en dirección a Gen. Era irrazonable, pero ver la espalda del contrario, saber que estaba vivo y a su lado, logró que pequeña paz fluyera de nuevo y se permitiera cerrar sus ojos. Antes de volver a caer de nuevo en un descanso dudoso, Senku sintió calidez.

Y es que Asagiri Gen se había percatado de temores ajenos, habiéndose dado la vuelta y rodeado con sus brazos al científico. Con suavidad, colocó uno en su espalda, mientras el otro acariciaba con ligereza su cabellera y entrelazaba cuidadosamente sus dedos en sus mechones. El mentalista cerró sus ojos también, acercando al otro algo más y depositando su barbilla sobre frente impropia.

"Ya está todo bien, ¿sí? No tienes que preocuparte de nada". Murmuró al aire, mientras continuaba con sus pequeñas acciones.

Gen sintió a Senku relajarse de forma instantánea entre sus brazos, y no pudo evitar formar una suave sonrisa mientras volvía a dormirse, mientras abandonaba la oscuridad y rompía las barreras de esa noche sin sueños.


End file.
